Freaks
|caption= |prodcode=104B |episode=7 |wish=Toga party |writer=Tom Krajewski |storyboard=Fred Gonzales |director=Gary Conrad |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate=July 11, 2009 (accidental) Sept 30, 2009 (official) |headgag=Medusa |previous=Bad Heir Day |next=Fly Boy |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291 |dvd= Season 7 }} Freaks & Greeks is the seventh episode of Season 7. Plot Timmy wishes to be at a "real" toga party and ends up on the mythical Mt. Olympus with real gods, but when he accidentally destroys their home, they decide to party at his house instead. Synopsis On Saturday night, Timmy tells his godparents he wants a party when they announce they are redecorating their fishbowl. His parents then burst into his room to gloat to him that they are leaving him with Vicky while they go to a toga party. They leave, and soon after Vicky arrives with a handful of snakes. However, before she can get to tormenting Timmy, he activates a trapdoor he wished up and she falls into the basement, along with 30 cans of Vicky-food. Timmy then heads downstairs, where his parents tell him about his mother's cherished glass figurine case and how he has to make sure nothing happens to it while they are gone. As his parents leave, Timmy complains that he wants to go to a toga party. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear, and Cosmo tells Timmy that he was just about to go to a toga party. Wanda attempts to intervene, claiming Timmy would be better off at home that going to the party Cosmo is referencing; however, Timmy decides to go. Cosmo then poofs them to Mount Olympus and introduces him to a few Greek gods: Zeus, god of lightning, Poseidon, god of the seas, Dionysus, god of wine and parties, and Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Timmy also sees Medusa, a snake-haired monster and the enemy of the gods. Wanda insists that Timmy head home, stating the Olympians are 'freaks'; however, Timmy refuses to listen. He then tries throwing one of Zeus' lightning bolts, and it hits a column, which in turn tips over and knocks down the others, destroying the home of the gods. As the Olympians glare angrily at him, Timmy wishes he was home. The gods soon arrive; they tracked Timmy with GPS (God Positioning System) that Artemis' horse, Pegasus, was equipped with. The gods then begin a huge party at Timmy's house, and Timmy has Wanda and Poof work to redecorate Mount Olympus so the gods can return home. The gods develop interest in several things they find in Timmy's house: Zeus likes the toaster, as it cooks bread more evenly than his lightning bolts, Poseidon likes the toilet, which he thinks is a tiny ocean he controls by flushing it, and Artemis, who is obsessed with shopping, likes Timmy's T.V., as it tells her about many good prices. Eventually, the gods all engage in activities that nearly destroy the glass figurine case, though Timmy constantly sacrifices his well-being to save it. Then, remembering Vicky is still locked in the basement, he releases her, and the snakes she holds above her head make her look like Medusa to the gods, who flee to a completed Mount Olympus. Timmy then sighs in relief that the figurine case is safe, and this sigh somehow knocks it over and it breaks just as his parents get home. Instead of being sad, however, Timmy's mom explains that she wanted it to break so she could start a 'dangerous shards of glass' collection. Recalling all the things he did to protect the figurines, Timmy presses a button, and his parents fall through a trapdoor as well. Later on, the gods play volleyball on the remodeled Mount Olympus, which Wanda made to look like her fishbowl. Timmy and Cosmo arrive with housewarming gifts for the gods: a TV, a toilet, and a toaster. Dionysus' flying whoopie cushion then deflates, causing a blast so intense that it destroys the palace again; the gods, however, all laugh instead of getting mad. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Medusa / Artemis *S. Scott Bullock as Poseidon / Dionysus *Kevin Michael Richardson as Zeus / Centaur External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Image galleries of Vicky by episode